The Visit
by baitfish
Summary: "I'm just saying that there's something else keeping you here. What is it?" Warning: Shounen Ai and bad humor


  


* * *

  
**

The Visit

**  
_A story by Elle_

* * *

  
**_Warning:_** This story, "The Visit" contains Shounen Ai. Shounen Ai (meaning boy's love in Japanese) means a romantic male/male relationship. If you don't like Shounen Ai, don't read the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, "Digimon" or its wonderful characters. This story was not written for profit but for entertainment purposes only. 

Key:  
*asterisks* = emphasis on that word  
CAPS = more emphasis  
*CAPS w/asterisks* = even more emphasis 

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic posted on FanFiction.net. This was written months ago and has been gathering dust at my website, which nobody visits. So I thought I would give it at least a little exposure by posting it here. Please submit a review. I would love to know what you think about my story.

* * *

"Hey, Sora. Come in," said Taichi, giving her a quick hug before letting her into his apartment.

"Hey, Tai," said Sora walking in the apartment. "It has been a while since we've really spoken, hasn't it? We should contact each other more often." Sora smiled and walked in.

"Hmm," said Taichi indifferently as they both sat down on the couch. Taichi hadn't seen Sora or any of his other friends for nearly three months. He had called and emailed them, but never saw them in person. They were all too busy to see each other often. Taichi's excuse was that he was in college and didn't have time to go back home. But that wasn't his reason. No, one of the "reasons" was sitting right next to him.

After the usual offer of something to drink and the usual answer of "No thank you," Taichi finally asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"Why don't you come and visit us more often?" Sora asked, ignoring Taichi's question and getting straight to her point.

"You know I'm busy with school," Taichi replied, a little confused from Sora's direct question.

"Yes, but Jyou and Koushiro also go to college far from home and they go back home often."

"Sora, I can't just leave. I have to work when I'm not at school and I use the extra time that I have for studying. It's not like I have the time to just go back home whenever I want to," Taichi explained, getting defensive.

"No, that's not why," Sora shook her head and smiled knowingly. "Sure, you're busy, but surely, you have enough time to come over when you're on holiday."

"Sora, what's your point?" Taichi almost raised his voice. He was not only defensive, he was getting a little angry now.

Sora seemed unfazed by Taichi's anger. "I'm just saying that there's something else keeping you here. What is it? Is there somebody special here?" Sora smiled. She knew what the answer would be.

"No!" Taichi said quickly. "I just-I..."

"You what?" she asked when he didn't finish his sentence.

"I...I...It's none of your business," said Taichi and avoided looking at her. They were silent for a minute, and just as Taichi started to calm down, Sora spoke.

"It's Yamato," Sora said knowingly.

Taichi looked at her sharply, "Wh-Why would you think that?"

"You stay away because of Yama. I know how you feel about him,"

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Taichi, standing up. "I am *not* attracted to him!"

"I never said you were attracted to him," she pointed out with a little smile.

"I-I," Taichi stuttered. He seemed to be doing that more than usual lately. "I thought that was what you meant."

"Why would you think that was what I meant?" Sora asked, standing up, also.

"I just assumed..."

"You wouldn't assume that if you *weren't* attracted to him," she interrupted him again.

"I'm not!" Taichi's face reddened a little from embarassment and anger. "I am *NOT* attracted to Yamato!"

"Well, I guess I'm wrong," Sora shrugged and smiled inwardly. "It was silly of me to think that you were. It's easy to think that anyone could feel for him that way."

"Why?" Taichi narrowed his eyes as he stared at her.

"Because of his looks, of course," she said. "Yamato is a VERY good looking guy. You could say that he's beautiful. I mean, with that face and those blue eyes, anyone could be attracted to him."

"Are you saying people are only attracted to him because of his good looks?"

"So, you think he's good looking?" Sora was grinning, now.

"That's not what I meant!"

"So you don't think that?"

"No! Yes! I mean-I...I think that he's good looking, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"I never said you were in love with him." Sora stated.

"I-I was just saying--"

"*Are* you in love with him?" Sora cut him off.

"NO!"

"They why did you say--"

"I never said I loved him!"

"But you think he's good looking?"

"I...I...yes," Taichi said softly.

"Well, nothing's wrong with that. Everybody thinks he's good looking. Some people even think they love him because of his looks."

"Are you saying that I love him because of his looks?" Taichi said before he could stop himself.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Ah, so you DO love him." Her grin widened. It was time to strike in for the kill.

Taichi whispered something that sounded oddly like "damn it!" before exclaiming, "No I don't!"

"But you just said you did," Sora pointed out and saw Taichi become more uncomfortable than he already was. It was fun to see Tai squirm.

"I didn't mean it like that,"

"So you *don't* love him?"

"NO! YES! NO!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I..."

"Is it yes or no?"

"I..."

"It's a simple question, really."

"*FINE*!! You want to know so badly?! I *AM* in love with him, all right?! THERE! I SAID IT!" Taichi exclaimed, throwing up his hands in defeat. "And so what if I do love him?! It doesn't matter! He has you!" Taichi's voice became softer and more despondent. "He always had you..."

"No, she doesn't."

Taichi gasped and his face turned into a shade of deep crimson as he heard a voice behind him. He was too caught up in his tirade that he hadn't heard the door open.

Sora walked toward Yamato, who was standing by the doorway. "I guess you'll take it from here," she gave him a wink before walking out and shutting the door behind her. 

  
Taichi couldn't have chosen a better moment for the floor to swallow him whole. He wished with all his might that it would, but to no avail. He couldn't believe that he just shouted his feelings to Yamato's girlfriend. And to make it a thousand times worse, Yamato heard him! This was just not his day. 

He could feel Yamato's eyes on him, but he didn't dare turn around and face him. He kept his back to Yamato and his eyes glued to his shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. He gasped a little when he felt Yamato's hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. His eyes continued to study his shoes until Yamato pushed his chin up with his fingers, forcing him to look at the other boy.

"Matt--"

"Did you mean it?" Yamato asked.

"What?"

"Did you mean it?" he asked again.

Taichi looked down once more and said in a soft voice, "Yes."

Silence was the only reply.

The last vestiges of hope that Taichi had died with that silence. He finally worked up the nerve and looked Yamato straight in the eyes. A feeling of bittersweetness came over him. He loved looking into Yamato's eyes. They were so clear and so blue. People wrote poems about those kind of eyes. But he also knew the reality of this situation. He decided to apologize. That was all he could do to alleviate this terribly awkward situation. "Matt, I'm sorry, I never meant--"

He was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. Taichi's eyes were wide with shock, but he soon relaxed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Yamato's shoulders and shivered a little when he felt arms go around his waist in response.

"Don't be sorry," said Yamato, stopping the kiss but still holding on to Taichi. "Because I love you, too." He smiled at the shocked look on Taichi's face before kissing him again.

"Matt...Wait..." Taichi breathed in between kisses before pulling away reluctantly.

"Hm?" asked Yamato, a little dazed.

"What about Sora? I thought you two were..."

Yamato smiled, "We broke up two weeks ago. In fact, this was her idea."

"What?" Taichi's eyes widened.

"She was the one who dragged me over here and told me to wait outside your door while she talked to you."

"This was all a set up?" Taichi asked. He never knew Sora could be so manipulating.

"Yes," said Yamato, pulling him even closer. "You're not mad, are you?" Yamato whispered in his ear.

Taichi shivered at the sensations Yamato was making him feel. "No, not one bit."

"Good. Now shut the hell up and kiss me."

"Okay." 

  
Sora walked to her car across the street of Taichi's apartment building. She smiled at Yolei, who was sitting in the driver's seat.

Yolei smiled back, "Matt's not with you. I assume it went well."

Sora chuckled as she got in the passenger's seat, "It went better than well. I riled Taichi up so bad I thought his head was going to explode. I'm surprised he lasted that long, really."

"How were you so sure that they both felt that way about each other?"

"I think we've all known, deep down. Those two always seemed so right for each other."

"Are you...upset about this?"

Sora gave a little sad smile, "I would be lying if I said no. I still love him, but it would be wrong and selfish of me to continue our relationship. The love between Yamato and I is nothing compared to what Taichi and Yamato have. I would be a fool to try and prevent those two to be together. They're true soul mates, you know?"

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, I think I do. Should we wait for him?"

Sora laughed, "No, we should get going. I have a feeling Matt's going to be there for a while. What's next on the agenda?"

Yolei started the car and drove off, "We have to go buy a gift for Ken. His birthday's next week, remember?"

Sora looked at Yolei, then to the window and gave a sly smile. "Oh, yes. Ken's present. Now I remember."

**

END

** (??)

* * *

Author's note: I don't know if i should write a sequel to this. Maybe I will (emphasis on maybe). I would appreicate it a lot if you would submit a review.

* * *


End file.
